Ruber/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil power-mad knight Ruber from the animated film Quest for Camelot. Gallery Images Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-631.jpg|Ruber follows the knights to the Round Table room. Ruber_banging_his_shield.jpg|"ME!" quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg|"Charming sing-along. Now let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?!" quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg|(King Arthur: Lands will be divided according to each person's needs.) "Then I need more than everyone. I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity." quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-776.jpg|(Sir Lionel: The king has decided!) "Then it's time for the new king. And I vote for me." quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg|(Sir Lionel: I will not serve a false king!) "Then serve..." Ruber_ready_to_attack.jpg|"...A''' ''DEAD'' '''ONE!" Ruber grabs a mace from under the Round Table and attacks. Ruber killing Sir Lionel.png|Ruber killing Sir Lionel with his mace. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-804.jpg|Ruber flying into rage and preparing to kill Arthur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-809.jpg|Ruber sent flying after he attempted to whack Excalibur with his mace. Ruber swearing revenge.jpg|"One day that sword will be in my hand, and ALL WILL BE MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg|"Knock, knock!" Ruber wearing a huge horned helmet as he ambushes Lady Juliana's house. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1870.jpg|Ruber grins evilly as he reveals himself to Juliana. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1882.jpg|"Juliana. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1887.jpg|"How bout a little kiss? I hear you still single." Ruber_at_the_Fireplace.jpg Ruber yelling at a servant.jpg|"I'm so bored with peace and SILENCE!" 62165826.jpg|(Lady Juliana: You're mad!) "I'm so glad you noticed. I've been working at it for years!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1971.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg|"Arthur and his kingdom will be mine!" quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg|"And pretty Juliana, you're going to help me." (Lady Juliana: I would sooner die!) quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2009.jpg|"I think you'll find YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2026.jpg|Ruber smirks as his goons place Kayley at his feet. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2033.jpg|"Follow my plan..." quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg|"...and she won't be hurt." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2052.jpg|"Years from now, no one will bother to recall your good King Arthur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2056.jpg|"Because all of this will be MINE! THIS WILL ALL BE MINE!"" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg|Ruber explaining his plan to take over Camelot. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2125.jpg|"Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg ACME_Potion.jpg|Ruber pulls out his ACME potion. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2143.jpg|Ruber grabs a chicken to demonstrate the effects of his potion as he applies a few drops of the potion into the well. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2157.jpg|Ruber tosses the chicken and an axe into the well. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2167.jpg|"Ta-da! Behold! Um... Bladebeak!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2191.jpg|"Step right up and enter quickly!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2207.jpg|Ruber leading his goons to get transformed into Iron-Men. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2216.jpg|"Into the water, go, you fools!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2231.jpg|"No, no, that's no good!" quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2246.jpg|"Prepare for the dawning of a new age! The Ruberian Age! Year one!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2324.jpg|I'd just like to say a few words!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2327.jpg|"I! ME! MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2339.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2362.jpg|"I told you once! I told you twice!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2369.jpg|"Everything you see before you! Every last bit of it..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.jpg|"...will... be... MINE NOW!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2441.jpg|Ruber with his pet Griffin. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2474.jpg|"Excuse me? You lost Excalibur?! HOW?!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2494.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2507.jpg Ruber and his pet griffin.jpg|"YOU STUPID ANIMAL! Where is the sword now? (Griffin: In a place of untold danger.) The Forbidden Forest." (Griffin: Precisely, Master.) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2597.jpg|"You are going to lead me to Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-3606.jpg|"You wretched, mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?!" Ruber smiling evily.jpg|Ruber learns from Bladebeak that Kayley and Garrett are following the falcon Ayden--who knows where Excalibur is located. Ruber_and_his_minions.jpg|Ruber and his monstrous minions watching Kayley and her friends from a short distance. Ruber and his army.jpg|Ruber and his army emerge from the fog. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Ruber cornered by a vicious dragon. Ruber punching a dragon.png|Ruber kills the dragon by simply punching it in the face. quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg|"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl, a blind man and a pigeon." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-4933.jpg|"Find them all and report back to me. (Griffin doesn't respond) DID YOU HEAR ME?! (Griffin: Sorry, Master, my mouth was full.) Typical!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|"Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners!" Ruber cackling.jpg|"Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on. As soon as I have Excalibur, we'll join them. And the kingdom will be mine!" Ruber_cluching_hot_coal.jpg|"When I get my hands on that girl..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-5572.jpg Ruber before he gets trapped.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6098.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6385.jpg|The arrow-pointing thug loudly points out Excalibur to Ruber. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6390.jpg|Ruber shoves one of the mace wielding-thug's mace balls into his arrow-shooting thug's mouth to shut him up. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6397.jpg|"I hate ogres!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6401.jpg|"Walk this way." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6427.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6482.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin thrown off flight by the Ogre's yawning breath. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6498.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-6515.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin screaming in horror as the Ogre is about to sit on them. Ogre butt.jpg|"The ogre's butt! (Griffin: Well, Master, at least things can't get any worse.) (The ground begins to rumble) Wanna bet?" Ruber and Griffin.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin after they were sent flying due to the Ogre breaking wind. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6603.jpg|"After you!" Quest for Camelot Ruber Griffin.jpg|Ruber orders the Griffin to attack Kayley and her friends, who have Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6631.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg Ruber_taking_Excalibur.jpg|"Excalibur! Mine forever!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg|"You've been quite annoying, for a girl." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7247.jpg|"I've waited ten years to hold his sword!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7263.jpg|"And now, I'll make sure I hold it forever!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg|"Prepare for the dawning..." Ruber rising to power.png|..."OF A NEW AGE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7288.jpg|Ruber writhes as Excalibur fuses to his hand. Ruber with the sword Excalibur.jpg|Ruber, after he finished magically attaching Excalibur to his own arm. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg|"Don't worry, little girl. I'll make sure Arthur's gets it back. Or gets it in the back. (laughs) As the case may be." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg|"Throw her in the wagon." quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|"What a touching reunion. But all this love is making me nauseous. And you've got a job to do, Juliana. Remember, if you don't..." (Iron-Henchman: I'll do my job on her!) quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7585.jpg|"Not a word. And let's all keep our heads, shall we?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7680.jpg|"Steady. Steady!" Ruber patiently waits to start his ambush. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|Ruber ambushing the castle. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg|"Ta-da!" Ruber reveals himself to Arthur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7896.jpg|"Pleased to see me?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|"A spear? How stone age!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7922.jpg|"A king would hold a more noble weapon. A king would hold... Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8028.jpg|"So many memories in this room. It makes me wanna puke." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8043.jpg|"You said everyone at this table was equal. Well, I have something sweeter." quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8053.jpg|"REVENGE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8197.jpg|"I'm going to have more fun getting rid of you than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!" quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg|(King Arthur: I may not survive, but you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot!) "Well, I've got to start somewhere. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8226.jpg|"Say hello to your new king!" (Arthur: You're no king!) Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg|"You're right. Perhaps I'm..." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8245.jpg|"...more of a GOD!" quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Ruber horrified to see Kayley about to attack him with a large wooden beam. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Kayley swings on the beam... Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|...and launches Ruber and herself out the window. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8291.jpg|Ruber snarls at Kayley. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg|"You're in the way, just like your father!" quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpg|"Since you're dying... to BE LIKE HIM!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg|"Let's see if I CAN HELP YOU OUT!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8348.jpg|Ruber chops Garrett's stick in half when he tries to attack him from behind. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8359.jpg|"Whoopsie daisy. You probably needed that." Ruber_wielding_Excalibur.jpg|"Two for the price of one!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8400.jpg|"This must be my lucky day!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8406.jpg|Kayley and Garrett dodge Ruber's blow, and Ruber ends up stabbing Excalibur back into the stone from which Arthur pulled it. Ruber_trapped_in_the_stone.jpg|"Oh, no! The Stone!" The Stone power rises on Ruber's fused arm.jpg|Ruber trying to free Excalibur from the stone, to obviously no avail. quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg The Stone conflicting with ACME Potion.jpg|Ruber screams as he is caught in the crossfire between the energies of the stone's magic and the ACME potion. quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8479.jpg|Ruber disintegrated to his death. Ruber's shoulder pad.jpg|Ruber's shoulder pad, which is all that's left of him. Ruber credits.png|Ruber in the credits. Videos Quest for Camelot (2 8) Movie CLIP - Good Old Bad Days (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (4 8) Movie CLIP - Chased by Dragons (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (6 8) Movie CLIP - The Ogre's Butt (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (7 8) Movie CLIP - To the Rescue (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (8 8) Movie CLIP - Defeating Ruber (1998) HD Category:Galleries